


Dualitas / Paradisio

by chickenkitty221



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Switching, Vanilla, it's not pwp because the plot is their blossoming relationship of pure love and affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenkitty221/pseuds/chickenkitty221
Summary: ...The car ride was short, which worsened the heat and fluster. Viktor fumbled with the elevator buttons and the room key in equal measure, especially with Yuuri kissing what was exposed over his collar. He got the door open after a couple seconds and pulled Yuuri in. The weight of their bodies against it shut the door... Impatience is a virtue. Viktor and Yuuri learn this through each other.





	

#  Dualitas / Paradisio 

###  Short Program 

It was unexpected, as was everything that came from Viktor. Of course, he knew it was as inevitable as the night meeting the day, but like a man without a clock, no, an animal unable to fathom the construct of time, Yuuri was lost as to when it would finally happen. When Viktor kissed him, pressed on top of him in a world that was not occupied by master and student but two equal parts of a system, and certainly not occupied by anyone else, that was agape. That is what Yuuri was capable of, what was predictable from him. But at that moment, eros was unavoidably soon to follow. He had shown the world his passion, though it was meant only for 

Interviewers passed by like whirlwinds; he did not notice. Russia, they’d ask, but it was in the back of his mind, if anywhere at a given moment. Not anywhere near the importance of Viktor’s gloved hand across the small of his back, his fingers clasped on his arm, his hip pressed into his side, his elegant voice speaking on his behalf for words he could not form. He was wondering if the bed would be made when Viktor slams—lowers? pushes? —him onto it. He was wondering if he’d be able to wait until they were in private to kiss him again. He trembled when Viktor’s hand 

brushed his middle to hold up the gleaming medal, though it was not as nice as Viktor’s silver locks. That was his real prize.

“We’re confident in a podium at the finals, right Yuuri?” He heard his voice but he didn’t process it.

“Of course,” he agreed absently, not caring if he had just signed his soul away.

“Well, Yuuri has had a long day, he should get some sleep to keep up his strength for Rostelecom, right?” Viktor affirmed with tact that made Yuuri weak. He knew exactly what he meant. He felt leather intertwine with his left hand and he magnetically clung to the force leading him away from the cameras and microphones.

Viktor reached into his pocket and pulled Yuuri’s blue frames from his pocket.

“So you can see me better,” Viktor offered with a smirk. Yuuri balanced them between his ears and nose. He felt more like himself behind the lenses.

Yuuri answered one of his questions as they rounded the corner of an empty hallway. He couldn’t resist pulling Viktor down to kiss him again, charting territory that was unknown but certainly had to be Paradise. Impatient as his program. His audience of one was entertained, humming into his 

“Ah, we can’t pass this off as an excited outburst. Just a little longer,” he instructed with far less grace than to the reporters. Yuuri knew he was right. He let Viktor off the wall, leading him toward the car. The soreness in his legs dissipated with each stride and Viktor locked pace with him.

“I’m not going anywhere; no need to tire yourself out,” he said, again in a matter that was far less aloof than he intended. Yuuri was enchanted by this sudden awkwardness.

“I am known for my stamina.”

-

The car ride was short, which worsened the heat and fluster. Viktor fumbled with the elevator buttons and the room key in equal measure, especially with Yuuri kissing what was exposed over his collar. He got the door open after a couple seconds and pulled Yuuri in. The weight of their bodies against it shut the door. Viktor pressed his hips into Yuuri’s. He inhaled sharply.

“You’re my first,” he whispered into Viktor’s hair while he kissed his collar bones.

“I know,” he replied, pausing for just a moment and looking up, smiling like an idiot, “I love you.”

“I’ve told the world that I love you but I haven’t told you,” he said, half in a moan as Viktor’s hands cascaded down his flank.

“Tell me, then.”

“I love you,” he said quietly, bringing abstraction to actuality.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier,” Viktor apologized.

“I know. I forgive you,” Yuuri responded to Viktor’s relief. They both decided not to dwell on it.

Viktor unzipped the Mizuno jacket he knew Yuuri had since he was 17 and he shrugged his shoulders to let it slide over his costume.

“You’re beautiful in that,” Viktor commented, taking midnight navy shawl from his arms.

“I like yours better,” Yuuri quipped, casting Viktor’s overcoat to the floor, “God, that suit,” he said, almost unintentionally aloud. Yuuri kicked off his sneakers. Viktor unzipped the satin in the back and it fell to the floor.

He took advantage of Viktor’s beholdence of his body to undo the buttons of his jacket, flip the collar of his shirt up, and throw his tie to an indiscriminate location. Viktor kissed him while he worked on what seemed like an endless amount of small, pearlescent white buttons. Viktor led him further into the room, stepping out of his oxfords and looking back at Yuuri’s utilitarianly skimpy underwear. Free movement is paramount, of course.

Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed, which, to answer his other question, was made, and went hard watching Viktor unclasp his belt and zipper.

“Take me,” Yuuri said through breath, unsure what to say. He was acting on instinct and passion—certainly not experience. Viktor nodded, clumsily switching from his trousers to unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. He felt like his hands weren’t moving fast enough and laughed nervously to Yuuri’s delight. He was used to being the nervous one. Viktor grabbed a gold packet out of his suitcase. He rolled on the condom, neglecting to take off his tastefully patterned socks and shrug off his shirt. Neither of them could wait for such trivialities.

He leaned Yuuri back and shuffled him toward the headboard. He delicately floated the remaining satin over Yuuri’s hips.

“How do you want it?” Viktor asked, soft and sweet.

“Fuck me, but I want to see you,” Yuuri answered.

“Of course,” Viktor nodded. He licked his index and middle fingers and coated them with what was left in the wrapper.  


“Tell me if it hurts,” he added before starting. Yuuri nodded.

He looked into Yuuri’s eyes as he worked his first finger in. He moaned with little effort. He took Viktor’s free hand into his. Viktor could already feel it in his cock and he was sure Yuuri did, too. When Yuuri’s moans lessened, he added his middle finger. He got his g-spot on the second thrust and Yuuri arched into him, letting out a hum of ecstasy. Viktor kept going for the same stroke for a minute or two.

“Put it in, Viktor,” Yuuri pleaded.

“If you want me to.”

“Please.”

Viktor nodded and guided Yuuri’s legs further apart. He didn’t have to worry about flexibility in this profession. Yuuri raised his hips into him and Viktor made entry. Yuuri’s legs wrapped around his body and he was engulfed in him.

It couldn’t have been more than ten slow, gentle movements until Viktor came, and it took him everything not to before that.

“Ah, God, ah—” he panted sharply, “I, um—it’s been a while,” he pulled out, beyond embarrassed, and stared at the wall on his knees, letting go of Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri pulled on the hanging fabric of his shirt and kissed him with an understanding tenderness combined with an aroused bite of Viktor’s bottom lip.

“It’s fine, I’m glad I exceeded your expectations,” Yuuri remarked. Viktor put his hands over his eyes and sighed, a common practice of his when he was continually awed by his student, no, his lover, now. Yuuri sat up and kissed him again. Viktor gave him a small smile, got up and padded to the washroom, consoled but still feeling inept and awkward. He returned after a few moments, cool water dripping down his red face and poodle boxer shorts handing from his waist. He laid on the bedspread next to Yuuri. Yuuri pushed Viktor’s hair out of his oceanic blue eyes and kissed his forehead before practically collapsing onto his chest.

“I didn’t really take a nap,” he said, voice already heavy with sleep.

“I’m sure you didn’t,” Viktor commented, shifting so he could wrap his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, “You were incredible today, despite that.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement mumbled something that sounded like ‘so did you’ and drifted off into his dreams. Viktor would be sure to ask what he dreamt about when he woke up.

He eventually got over the more embarrassing of the day’s outbursts and letting his eyes close was much easier than fighting them open. He shut off the lamp on the table next to the bed and fell asleep with Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming off of a three year publishing hiatus with this one. I'm not even sure if AO3 is the shit to publish on anymore. Thanks Kubo.  
> Anyway, I'm a lesbian and I haven't written m/m in like a year and a half so pardon any technical errors with the sex.  
> Part II with top Yuuri will be arriving in the coming weeks, so bookmark if you're into that. I'm cooking up a part III, too. Hell, this might turn into some long form, especially after finals.  
> Also, feedback would be nice since, of course, I haven't published in three years.


End file.
